<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Daughters, Exalted and Fell Fathers by PR0F_GMK54</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007332">Divine Daughters, Exalted and Fell Fathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54'>PR0F_GMK54</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, Deepthroating, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Partner Swapping, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Lucina, woman with heritage from Fell and Exalted lineage respectively, find themselves presented with a challenge with a another lineage, one that causes them to seek relief from the other's father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom/Marc | Morgan, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: Forbidden/Hidden Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Daughters, Exalted and Fell Fathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another collab between me and some other writers, with the prompt this time being "Forbidden/Hidden Relationships", and this was what I came up with. It was actually really fun, ngl. So I hope you all enjoy. If you wanna read what others came up with for this prompt, check the collection this is linked to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ylistol, the capital of Ylisse stood as a beacon of prosperity to the world. Having been at the forefront of major events from the last few years, coming out on top time and time again in spite of the odds, it was no wonder that its people could feel pride in their country which experienced a time of prosperity and peace.</p><p>And one of the men responsible for those victories, enjoyed some fun times with a young lady who helped secure the victories that helped to bring about that peace.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh~ Ohh~ Oh!"</em>
</p><p>Lucina's moans echoed across the walls of Robin's office along with the sound of wet, slapping skin as she continued to move her ass up and down his lap, bare feet planted on the carpet floor, the rest of her clothes discarded nearby save for her tiara. Her back was turned to the right-hand man of her father as she rode him with vigorous grace like she had many times before, the two were no stranger to these antics, especially in his office.</p><p>So she felt no need to hold back, allowing her throaty moans to pass through her lips and fill the room along with the claps of wet skin, the fear of them seeping out into the hallway a non-issue thanks to the soundproofing hex he had set up beforehand. And so the princess continued to ride his thick cock for what it was worth, her royal walls stretched to their limits and prompting her hands to roam over her curves and through her hair for support.</p><p>Robin couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Lucina squirming and writhing atop of him, content to just lay back on the couch and enjoy the sight. Her firm, toned and rather impressive rear jiggled from her actions while her bare skin glistened from sweat in a dim light that seeped from his large window and passed the closed curtains behind his desk nearby. Her hips twisted and while her long, <em>mostly </em>blue hair swaying from her movements and becoming increasingly disheveled and frayed with each passing minute, held in place thanks to her headpiece.</p><p>Unlike the young woman who rode him, Robin was still mostly dressed, his pants pulled down to around his thighs, allowing his levin sword to be wielded by the future exalted who crazed his blade. For it was that blade which helped to keep her cravings in check, cravings enhanced by her exalted blood and something else. And Robin's seed, tainted with fell blood, was one of the few things she found that helped to suppress it.</p><p>Simply put, the girl had a ridiculous libido, and Robin was one of the few who could not only attempt to handle it, but also one who could help sate it.</p><p>And Robin had learned how to deal with her craving in the many sessions they've had together. Which was why he was content to let Lucina do most of the work, bouncing on his cock passionately while he held onto her hips. He guided her along, which she was receptive to, trusting his suggestions to help them both reach more pleasure. She twisting her hips a bit more as well as she knew he liked it as it allowed his thick girth to rub up against the walls of her royal cunt.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Lucina gasped in surprise when her thrusts ceased, her hips now kept in place by Robin's suddenly much tighter grip. Using her surprise to his advantage, the tactician quickly adjusted their position for them to now both lay on their sides across the couch before she had a chance to compose herself, knowing she was slightly stronger than him and could've overcome his grip had she had a few more seconds.</p><p>It wasn't as though winning a battle against the princess head-on was impossible to the tactician, he's achieved the feat quite a few times. But it was always a gamble, one that he had also failed to win a few times as well. But assaulting Lucina head-on was not the only option he had available, no, he knew which tactics were best to guarantee a victory.</p><p>Which was why instead of mimicking Lucina's fierce thrust, the man rolled and gravitated his hips, prompting his best-friend's daughter to shudder in place and mewl, having not expected it as she was still processing this new change in position. And so in her addled state, Robin made sure to set everything else up.</p><p>His hand gripped her supple, upper thigh, holding it aloft for better access to her folds. His other hand reached under her side and up to her chest, cupping one her normally bound breasts. The usually bounded tits fit rather nicely into his hand, they may not have been the largest, especially compared to some of th other shepherds, but her mother's genes gave her daughter a body she could be confident in, one that went higher than simple royalty, and closer to the heavens above.</p><p>This was the moment he was waiting for. He allowed her to do most of the work, wearing herself steadily down while he conserved his energy. And when she expected it least, he'd overtake her. With everything in place, Robin began to finally mount his counterattack and tip the scales.</p><p>The tactician's hips rolled and gravitated against her own, rubbing over her walls with a methodical pace that wasn't too fast, and not too slow, with enough force to create a mild slap against her ass and thighs with his hips and balls. One hand tweaked and played with her erect nipples, while he squeezed the thigh of her held-up leg as it bounced lightly in response to his thrusts.</p><p>Lucina withered and squirmed against the couch, moaning and panting in bliss as she grip the edges for support. She was unable to get her bearings from the man's assault, especially when he was attacking her from multiple angles. And with there being rather little room on the couch, she was forced to press closely against him, her back against his chest as she instinctively attempted to wiggle her hips in search of more pleasure. But despite her greater strength, he was the one in control and dictating her pace while she was struggling to get her footing.</p><p>Something that became even more difficult when she felt him breath against her neck, before leaning over to her ear which had been exposed past her blue-locks. Lucina shivered as she felt his tongue leave a long, wet lick across her ear, her long, thin, pointed ear.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>*Plap! *Pap! *Plap!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"MGH! URK! MHHMM!"</em>
</p><p>Biting down on the sleeve of her coat, Morgan's screams were muffled by the thick fabric she had taken off and placed over the crate she was currently bent over against as she gripped the edges for support. Her large breasts widely flopping around in her tank-top, threaten to pop out at any moment as she endured the fierce thrusts against her large rump. Her ass completely exposed with her mini-skirt flipped over and her panties hanging around her thighs for the man who was currently plowing it.</p><p>Chrom grunted as he continued to thrust into Morgan's tight snatch, his large hands held a firm grip against the much shorter woman's shapely hips. He rocked her back and forward on his exalted cock, one long enough to pierce her womb with each thrust and have her dangling on the tips of her boots, The only things keeping her up being his grip on her hips and her own against the crate.</p><p>The two had wasted no time in getting down to business, only shifting enough of her clothing to expose their loins after Morgan pulled him into a nearby storage closet. It was dimly lit from a single stray of sunlight that shines through from a small, high window on the far wall, allowing the Exalt and the daughter of his grandmaster to rut in the shadows, the wet slapping of their hips echoing across the walls as they attempt to suppress their moans and groans, or screams in Morgan's case.</p><p>Chrom didn't hold back against the girl, not that she wanted him to. She was not delicate, she was sturdy, and could take a thorough pounding from the likes of even the Exalt himself, being one of the few capable of handling him and his exalted loins. The same exalted loins that were capable of purifying and calming the cravings she held, from the mixture of blood that came from her fell heritage and something else.</p><p>She sought him out, time and time again. It didn't matter where or when, if Morgan saw an opportunity to fuck the exalt, she would attempt it. Be it behind closed doors, the halls of the royal palace, or even his throne if she was feeling extra daring. She was already filled with boundless energy, but her fell-blood mixed with something else brought her libido to a whole nother level.</p><p>But this wasn't just any ordinary man she attempted to constantly seduce, this was the Exalt Chrom, a strong willed man, and one of the few who could hold back and not easily fall victim to the young woman's very fuckable body. He could endure her teasing, her brushes and sultry glances until eventually she was the one left squirming and begging as impatience would get the better of her. And when the time was right, he'd drilled her soaping, tight pussy for what it was worth. Just like he was right now.</p><p>Morgan could barely keep her eyes open as she moaned against her cloak's sleeve, drenching it in her spit as she felt Chrom's copious nuts smack against her thighs. A trail of soaping desires leaking down over her legs and drenching her white stockings no doubt as she could just barely keep herself up against the crate anymore. Chrom was just too long for her short body, and every time he buried himself in her passage, she felt like he'd pieced past her womb as her back arched up in response.</p><p>Seeing this struggle the girl was engaged in, Chrom decided to help. Letting go of her shapely hips, he reached forward and seized her arms, pulling them back and sliding his grip down towards her wrists, clenching them tightly as he now used his newfound leverage to demolish her cunt, thrusting his exalted cock with wild abandonment.</p><p><em>"MGHH!" </em>Morgan's eyes widened at his actions, her back arching fully up with a very prominent curve. Her toes slid forward with every thrust until she was eventually pinned between the crate and his dick, held in place and suspended over the crate, forced to endure her position as the Exalt's cocksleeve.</p><p>Something that she didn't mind at all. In fact, she relished the title.</p><p>Chrom grunted as he continued to mercifully fuck his best friend's daughter. Gazing down at her, he could make out the sight of her large ass jiggling widely through in the shadows of the room, the sound of her breasts clapping loudly in her top and muffled moans only adding to his desire. Her fingers squirming in his grasp while her toes wiggled just barely over the floor as she was utterly fucked stupid by a king.</p><p>
  <em>"MMMMHHHMMMMGHHH!"</em>
</p><p>Morgan let out her loudest, muffled scream yet when Chrom's dick rubbed against a rather engorgeous spot in her fell pussy, triggering her climax, hard. Chrom grunted at the force of her tight walls clamping down on his exalted cock, drowning it in her juices, as though begging the Exalt to fill her up with his royal bastards and purify her corrupted womb.</p><p>And Chrom saw no reason to deny her request, dumping heirs into a woman who wasn't his queen, prompting her to moan even more as she felt her small pussy filled the brim and overflow in their shared juices as it spurted out between the cracks of their sealed loins. He held the girl up and in place as she thrashed against the crate and his cock while riding out her orgasm and his own, eventually going stiff one last time before her body went limp.</p><p><em>"Pwat~" </em>Morgan weekly spat out her cloak from between her teeth, letting it fall fully down on the crate, with Chrom gently letting her down to lean against it while pulling out. The dazed junior tactician let out a small moan as she felt her once overstuffed pussy given a break, her juices seeping down her thighs as they slid down against the crate, rubbing against the wooden texture. Her dazed eyes revealed her state as one of a fuck-drunken haze, her hands shaky gripping the edges along with her cloak as her hips acted as the brace that kept her upper body while her legs shakily attempted to find solace on the ground below.</p><p>The sight of the squirming, well-fucked junior tactician wasn't an uncommon sight to Chrom. But it was one that never failed to entice him. And considering he'd been enduring her teasing for most of the day, and knowing that the girl could not only handle, but sought more, he was prompted to act.</p><p>
  <em>"Hyah!?"</em>
</p><p>Morgan gasped as she was suddenly turned over atop of the crate, now on her back as Chrom loomed over her, gripping both her calves and lifting them up and between them both. The air was knocked from her lungs, robbing her of the ability to speak before she even had a chance to say anything, his hips suddenly slammed forward and down, once again piercing her folds and setting a brutal pace to be fucked atop of the crate rather than over it.</p><p>Leaning further down over her, he let off her calves and planted his palms on either side of her head, letting her legs kick back up against his shoulders. But she could not force him back as he kept them pinned between his arms and continued to force her legs to stretch in a way that brought the girl both pain and pleasure.</p><p>She squirmed atop of the crate, attempting to buckle her hips against his own as he continued to slam down into her overstuffed pussy. Her hands gripping the edges for support as the usually proud daughter of Ylisse's Grandmaster was turned into a withering mess by the Exalt they both served under.</p><p><em>"Ahh!" </em>Morgan let out a yelp as Chrom's hands suddenly clutched her confined, bouncing tits, squeezing the mounds over her top. It was brutal, rough, and just what the sex-hungry girl loved.</p><p>"Ohh~, Uncle Chro<em>-MHH!"</em> Morgan's moan was cut off by the Exalt's lips as he greedily seized them, prompting the young woman's eyes to flutter shut as she greedily engaged back. One of her arms wrapped around the older, larger man's neck for support as she was brought to blissful euphoria in the most straightforward and blunt way that he could offer her.</p><p>And with Chrom being so close to the girl, he could see the color of her hair even in the dimly lit room. Messy hair made of green, luscious locks.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>"AHh! Daddy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ohh! Father!"</em>
</p><p>Morgan and Luina moaned the names of their respective parents as both men passionately thrust into the loving embrace of their daughter's folds.</p><p>All four had elected to meet up in the Exalt's personal chambers for this round of deprived fucking. All of them utterly bare as they lose themselves in this forbidden, sinful pleasure. With the girls on their sides, Chrom and Robin were on the knees, each hooking their respective daughter's leg by its knee pit to hold it up and allow for easy access to the very same pussy that had been fucked by the other just a few hours ago.</p><p>But they both knew that, in fact, it was an agreed arrangement, a necessary one in fact. For while Robin and Chrom could help to keep their respective daughter's cravings at bay, it was only from the other's seed that their girls could feel truly sated. And so the men shared and swapped their daughters frequently.</p><p>The two girls were writhing and squirming on their sides as they held each other's hand for support, each thrust shook their bodies and sent them further into the sheets. They twisted and buckled their hips against their respective father's cock that they couldn't help but crave. Cocks their bodies fit more perfectly with compared to their <em>uncles</em>.</p><p>Lucina's taller form allowed her to more easily accommodate Chrom's length and for her womb to be more frequently pierced than by her uncle as she took another one of her father's falchions. Morgan's shorter stature also made it easier to be filled up and her tight walls to be further stretched by her father's girth compared to Chrom's narrower, albeit longer blade.</p><p>Despite constantly fucking the other's father, the daughter wouldn't deny that they craved their fathers just as much, if not more. It was a shame that the very thing that brought them all together also was the thing that kept them slightly apart.</p><p>
  <em>"FA-FATHER!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"DA-DADDY!"</em>
</p><p>Both women cried out as they came together, clasping the other's hand harder while their walls clamped down on their respective partner's cock. Their bodies shuddered as the fell daughter blasted her father in a sea of her juices while the exalted daughter attempted to coax out her siblings from her father's shaft.</p><p>But as much as both women ached for their father's seed, it was something they couldn't receive frequently. Otherwise, it risked exasperating their cravings and canceled out the work their uncles did to sate it.</p><p>And so since Chrom and Robin could not unload their cum inside their respective daughter tonight, they would instead do so on their nieces.</p><p>The two men acted as one, just as they have together on the battlefield, and in the bedroom. They crossed over and seized the other's daughter. Robin pulled Lucina up by her head, holding her agape lips in place to slide his thick cock past and down her gullet. Chrom meanwhile, pushed Morgan down onto her back, straddling her stomach as he gripped her large tits and wrapped them around his dick, his tip poking out towards her face while his hips slammed against the other side of her tits.</p><p>The two girls were in a lustful daze from their previous orgasm, instinct allowing them to respond to the switch in partners and position.</p><p>Lucina's hands had quickly resettled themselves for support, one hand behind her to grip the sheets while another wrapped around his thigh as she was forced to endure Robin's brutal throat fucking. She gagged and gurgled on his dick, throat bulge as her eyes teared up in both pleasure and pain from thrusts that stuffed her gullet and shook her body. But despite how she looked, Lucina was still capable of fighting back, if only in the form of tightening her throat's hold around her uncle's dick and using her longer than normal tongue to wrap around his girth and squeeze it as best she could.</p><p>Morgan meanwhile, was writhing and squirming beneath Chrom, thighs rubbing against her overflowing folds while hands above her head and gripping the sheets for support. Enduring each one of Chrom's thrusts that slammed against the skin of her sensitive tits, rubbing her erect nipples against his corse palms as they shook under his grip while he kept them in place. She had her head tilted down, dazed, lustful eyes only able to see her uncle's tip as it poked in and out of the valley of her breasts towards her. Her instincts guided her as she darted her lengthy tongue up to lap up at the royal shaft that had provided the seed that birthed her sister.</p><p>Having already been worn down by their daughters, both men couldn't hold up much longer against their nieces. And so after a few more thrusts, they came.</p><p>Robin buried himself deep inside Lucina's throat, shooting his fell seed straight into the exalted princess's stomach. As some parts spilled back up past her sealed lips and nostrils, both her hands flew up to grip his thighs for support. Her throat was overstuffed from his girth, airways completely blocked while her eyes teared up from the overwhelming sensation that she couldn't help but love.</p><p>Chrom meanwhile, let go of Morgan's tits to grab her head, pulling it up while jutting his hips further forward to pierce her lips and unload his royal bastard into his niece's mouth. The junior fell tactician's cheeks bulging to their limits as she attempted to gulp down his load before it could block her airways. But the exalt's thick, potent heirs were too much for the girl to handle as, like Lucina, she teared up from the cum that spurted out from her lips and nostrils.</p><p>Eventually, both men pulled away, their cocks leaving their neices' lips with a pop before their heads fell back onto the bed. Dazed, hazed eyes were all they held while they drooled out a puddle of the other's siblings from their agape mouths and onto the sheets.</p><p>They were passed out, their cravings finally sated thanks to their father and uncles fucking from the day. But it would only be enough to sate them temporarily, for in a few days, they would seek them again.</p><p>Chrom and Robin were on their knees, panting slightly as they gave their bodies a break. The two men held quite a bit of stamina, enough that most women would be unable to handle. But their daughters were no ordinary woman, and so even the Exalt and his Grandmaster found themselves more than a bit winded from their cravings.</p><p>Just like they so often did with their mother.</p><p>"My my, seems like you four had some fun without me."</p><p>The two men turned their heads to the playful voice behind them, revealing none other than Tiki herself. Clad in her usual tight, red dress that seemed to strain slightly around her stomach area.</p><p>She chuckled at their slightly ragged appearances as she walked towards the bed with sultry steps. She made her way around the side that Lucina was closer to and carefully made her way onto the bed. Picking up the future exalt, she brought her closer to the junior tactician by the center of the bed.</p><p>Robin and Chrom watched as the divine manakete rearranged the two girls in a more comfortable position, being gentle with their dazed, limp bodies before tucking them in. kneeling by the feet, she gazed down at the two girls with the caring gaze of a mother.</p><p>A mother the two half-sisters shared. A mother whose traits were more prominent in Morgan in the form of her bountiful chest, green hair, and pointed ears. Lucina meanwhile, hadn't been blessed as generously as her sister, her mother's heritage most prominent her pointed ear and green hue that was present at the end of her blue hair.</p><p>"Mhmmm~, seems you both are still eager," Tiki cooed as she felt both men press against her from either side as they rubbed their arousal against her dress. Her arms wrapping around them both as she allowed herself to be smoothed from both sides by the fathers of her children. Fathers whose hand settled to either side of her swelling stomach.</p><p>For inside her, she held two children. One with Exalted blood, another with Fell lineage, and both were mixed with her divine heritage.</p><p>She grasped the back of both their heads, pulling them in front of her while pulling her own head back to shift her gaze from the half-sisters to their respective fathers. And with a grin, she spoke, "My little ones have had their fun, now it's Mama's turn."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>